


Chained by the Chain Warden

by Typewriter_Daydreams



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dominance, F/M, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Submission, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7339369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Typewriter_Daydreams/pseuds/Typewriter_Daydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A female summoner wants to punish Thresh for his recent loss on Summoner's Rift, but she soon finds herself wrapped in his chains and seemingly at his mercy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chained by the Chain Warden

The earth shook underfoot as the mighty crystal cracked. As if alive, it seemed to breathe, to draw in one last breath that stole away the very light around it. Its flawless glassy surface fragmented into a thousand glittering shards. Then, in a moment of overwhelming defeat, the crystal exploded with an ear-shattering burst brighter than the sun.  


It was over. They had lost.  


The champions, frozen in the last moments of battle, began to shake off the paralytic spell one by one. Some of the more honorable combatants bowed to their opponents in a show of respect. Others vanished without a word. After the other nine had left, only one remained- Thresh, the Chain Warden.  


“You let me down again, Thresh,” snarled a voice behind him.  


Thresh turned to the figure who had not been there moments before.  


“Summoner,” he addressed back, his voice heavy with disdain. “What do you want?”  


The summoner stepped forward. She wore a heavy purple robe embroidered with delicate strands of gold. Her featureless face was cast in shadow by the thick hood that fell over her eyes. The robe had no form, but a careful observer could just distinguish the slender taper of her waist, the swell of her breast, and the rolling curves of her hips.  


Thresh’s hand clenched around the handle of his scythe as the summoner stared back at him silently. He snarled, his breath curling out of his jagged mouth with a soft wisp of green smoke.  


“Why do you keep me here?” he demanded.  


“Oh, I think you know,” the summoner replied. She took a bold step forward and examined the champion like a trainer might examine their prized horse. Thresh could feel the magic that bound him to her will. It wove through his very essence like wire through his veins. He could barely move unless she allowed him to. Even the small gesture of shifting his lantern took all his strength of will to perform. The summoner glanced down at the pale green light.  


“I can tell what you will do even before you think to do it,” she said flatly. “The soul of a summoner would be quite a trophy. The temptation must be excruciating.” She stepped closer, her lips so close he could feel her breath on his chin. “And yet,” she continued, “You have no power here.”  


She leaned against him, her soft breasts pressing to his chest. She ran a single finger down his torso, towards the key-ring at his belt.  


Thresh was tense and his body rigid, but it wasn’t from the summoner’s magic. She loosened her hold over him, like giving a dog slack on a leash. He let go of the floating lantern which drifted lazily from his grasp, tethered to his hip by an ethereal chain. His hand snaked around the summoner’s waist. This wasn’t their first rendezvous. He knew what she wanted, what she would demand if he kept her waiting much longer.  


“Imagine, me trapped in your little lantern for all eternity,” she laughed harshly.  


“I want your soul, so no one else can lay claim to it,” he growled, but he knew her games and was becoming keen to her tricks.  


“Tell me more, Chain Warden. Tell me how you want to keep me by your side forever, tell me how no one else can have me but you. Is it my soul you really want, or is it my heart?”  


“I want you to be mine and mine alone, body _and_ soul,” he snarled, grabbing her by the back of the hood and forcing her head back.  


Despite his rough handling, her hood did not move. He had never seen her face, never so much as glimpsed a feature in the unnatural darkness that obscured her. Perhaps it was intentional, perhaps the mystical summoner had no face. He didn’t know and right now he didn’t care. She had a body, soft and feminine and nearly begging to be taken. That was all he needed.  


“You’re used to giving orders, being in charge, aren’t you Summoner?” he asked sardonically. “But it must take its toll on you eventually. Relinquish that power, just for a while. Let someone else take charge. Surrender yourself and let _me_ command you.”  


They often played at this game, a push and pull of control, a careful dance of dominance. Usually the summoner came out on top, but today she seemed more compliant, more willing to submit to his wants and desires. He would not squander the opportunity.  


Thresh’s grip tightened on the back of her hood and he tilted her face up to him.  


“What do you want of me?” she asked.  


“I want you to scream and beg.”  


Thresh felt her magic wane further, and he took advantage of his new freedom. He released the scythe and let it float at his side like the lantern. With his newly freed hand on her shoulder, he forced her to kneel. The summoner made a show of protest, but she eventually complied and waited for him to undo the lacing of his breeches.  


“Look at me,” Thresh commanded.  


The summoner raised her head, and although her couldn’t see her eyes, Thresh could feel her gaze wandering over the strange contours of his spectral face. He grabbed her by the jaw and forced her mouth open, then directed the tip of his throbbing cock to her lips.  


It was green and glowing like the rest of him. It dripped with an ethereal musk that smelt vaguely of grave moss. The summoner willingly tightened her lips around his girth, drawing him slowly in, inch by inch until the tip scrapped the back of her throat.  


As her lips fastened around him, Thresh’s grip on her hood tightened. He pulled her head back then thrust her forward with forceful intention. The summoner let out a muffled cry of surprise. In her moment of distraction Thresh’s summoned chains slipped around her wrists and bound her hands behind her back, pulling so tight that her elbows met. He smirked and continued to pump her mouth. Bound and appearing helpless, the summoner was now the prey and he was the avid hunter.  


The summoner was overwhelmed. Thresh’s large cock strained her mouth and came close to making her gag. But oh how she loved the feel of his slick member sliding down her throat. Her tongue ran over its ridge whenever he pulled back. Her lips tightened around the thick shaft as he forced himself deeper.  


The chains under Thresh’s command rattled as they moved. Like black metal snakes they slithered under the summoner’s robes. She made a small noise as the cold metal pressed against the warmth of her inner thigh. Forcing herself to continue to lavish Thresh’s member with her oral attentions, the summoner was finding it harder and harder to concentrate. The chains wound around her legs, pulling her knees apart. One particularly thick chain slid between her legs, rubbing up against the summoner’s aching clit. It pulled its length slowly over her intimate areas. She could feel each and every rise and fall of the chain’s segments as it slipped through her lower lips. The slow and consistent pressure drew soft but muffled moans from her engaged mouth.  


Thresh groaned audibly, titling his head back as he did so. The summoner’s pleasured sounds spurred his momentum. She licked and sucked and pulled at him until Thresh could take it no more. His clawed gauntlet dug painfully into her scalp as his cock spasmed between her lips. Thick hot ropes of ectoplasmic cum shot down her throat and filled her mouth.  


Thresh held her forcefully to him until the last waves of his pleasure subsided. Then he pulled her roughly away, leaving the summoner coughing and sputtering. His ethereal ejaculate began to dissipate like smoke in the wind. The summoner could still taste it in her throat, but at least now she could breathe again.  


“You’ve done well, Summoner,” he said with a cruel tinge in his words. “Shall I reward you?”  


His hard grip on her head loosened and his hand trailed down the side of her face, sweeping away the last clinging traces of his orgasm. The chain between her legs went slack. She whimpered at the loss of stimulation.  
“Well?” he growled. “Answer me, Summoner. Tell me what you want and perhaps I will grant your desire.”  


“I want the chains,” she replied.  


“Louder!” Thresh commanded. “I want to hear your need.”  


“Please, please, Thresh, I want the chains,” she pleaded.  


More chains slipped under the summoner’s arms and around her waist. Two sets pulled tight across her chest, amplifying the curve of her breasts through the thick fabric of her robes.  


“What are you doing?” she cried out.  


Thresh clicked his tongue at her dismissively and raised his arm. The chains under his command began to snake their way around a nearby pillar and lifted the summoner precariously off her feet. They pulled tight and painful until she was hovering level with Thresh’s face.  


Thresh’s fingers traced the soft line of her pouting mouth.  


“I’ve given you want you’ve asked for. Perhaps you should have been more specific.” He pressed his finger into her mouth and said, “Suck.”  


The summoner did as she was bid.  


While she worked, more chains wrapped around her legs, pulling her thighs apart. Thresh’s hand moved from her mouth, down to the hem of her robe. He ripped the fabric away and caressed the tender flesh held taut by the chains. He spread her lower lips with his thumbs, exposing her briefly to the cold air. In that moment her body was his and his eyes burned with a desperation to have her.  


“Is it chains you want, or is it me?”  


“You,” she said after a moment’s hesitation.  


Thresh wasted no time in being gentle. The chains had done their work in warming her up and he plunged easily into her quivering body with one slick stroke. The summoner wrapped her legs around his waist as he pinned her to the pillar with his weight.  


“I said I wanted you to beg, and you did. Now I want you to scream.”  


He thrust into her roughly.  


The summoner whimpered and moaned.  


“That’s not enough!” he growled, thrusting again.  


A small tremor ran through her body. She tilted her pelvis to allow for deeper penetration.  


He ravaged her body like a man obsessed. The summoner was unable to resist the way he handled her. Thresh owned her desire, he controlled all sensations until her pleasure reached a feverish pitch. Despite herself, she screamed in desperate orgasmic abandon as her muscles clenched around him. It was music to Thresh’s ears. He felt the rise of his own imminent release. It hit him like an explosion, the pleasure spread like fire from his loins. He groaned with deep satisfaction as the last spasms of his orgasm faded.  


The chains slackened. He held the summoner in place as she panted against his shoulder, dazed and spent. He could feel her heart pounding beneath her breast and the periodic tightening of her fading orgasm. Her vitality and life pulsed like a drumbeat, its rhythm taunting him.  


He willed his lantern closer and wrapped his hand around the hilt of his scythe.  


The summoner was limp, still recovering. She was vulnerable. She was his at last.  


His scythe was made to sever the soul from the body and his lantern designed to absorb aimless spirits. The summoner would be his strongest conquest yet, his most prized and cherished soul. With a wicked and self assured laugh, Thresh made a quick cut with his weapon.  


As the blade bit her body, the familiar weight of the summoner suddenly vanished. She became incorporeal, a fine mist barely visible in the fading light.  


Her voice filled the stadium, her laugh echoed off the stone pillars.  


“Did you really think you could catch me so easily?” she taunted, a hint of exhaustion tinging her voice. “Don’t forget it was me who summoned _you_ , Thresh. You are just my pawn. My silly little play thing. Our time was fun but the day grows long and I have other things to attend to. Until next time, my pet.”  


And the mist faded entirely, leaving Thresh alone, confused, and feeling strangely defeated.  


_Until next time indeed,_ he thought. _When you will finally be mine forever._


End file.
